Romãs no Espelho
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Uma visita de Milo à Sibéria, narrada por um pequeno Hyoga. MiloXCamus - yaoi super-leve, apenas sugerido!


**Romãs no Espelho**

Summary: Uma visita de Milo à Sibéria, narrada por um pequeno Hyoga. MiloXCamus - yaoi super-leve, apenas sugerido! 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Estávamos no fim do verão. Tanto fazia; naquele fim-de-mundo siberiano onde nós treinávamos, o gelo não derretia. Mesmo o bosque mais próximo tinha as árvores sempre cobertas de branco. Nós voltávamos de lá, carregando lenha nos braços, quando eu vi um ponto muito longe destacado no horizonte. Era uma pessoa, e não era o mestre.   
  
Na época, eu devia ter oito anos e alguns meses - claro que eu jamais esqueceria desses meses, os quais sempre serviram para eu me gabar de ser mais velho do que Isaac. Éramos dois pirralhos magrelos, altos demais para a idade, e bastante calmos em comparação com os garotos da vila mais próxima - talvez porque direcionássemos toda a nossa energia para o treinamento. Digo, o Isaac direcionava; eu sempre guardei um pouco das minhas forças para tentar chegar até onde o barco da minha mãe estava. A cada dia eu conseguia passar mais tempo submerso, e isso me enchia de esperanças. É claro que com isso eu perdia algumas horas de treino, o que explica porque Isaac percebeu a chegada do estranho antes de mim.   
  
Largamos a madeira num canto e ficamos observando. O estranho se aproximava de nossa casa, de cuja existência muito pouca gente sabia. Estávamos, obviamente, morrendo de medo, mas éramos alunos de um cavaleiro de Atena, e como tais usaríamos nossas próprias vidas para proteger nosso lar e mestre.   
  
Mas depois de um tempo de observação silenciosa, comecei a suspeitar que o estranho não tinha más intenções - ou pelo menos não tinha pressa alguma em executá-las: ele mantinha o mesmo ritmo preguiçoso de andar, um eterno chof-chof-chof na neve baixa. Demorou um pouco para que ele finalmente chegasse até onde estávamos, em frente à casa.   
  
Era um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e cacheados passando um pouco do ombro, a pele bronzeada. Vestia um pesado casaco cinza, que parecia não ser suficiente para protegê-lo do frio, calça também cinza, botas para a neve e luvas. Devia ter uns catorze, quinze anos, como meu mestre - embora na época ambos me parecessem muito maiores. E tinha um sorriso maroto, que o fazia apertar os olhos de um tom escuro de azul.   
  
- Se vocês agüentam ficar com os braços de fora nesse frio, suponho que sejam alunos do Camus, acertei? - Ele disse para nós num grego perfeito.   
  
Senti que Isaac retesou o corpo. Logo em seguida, com o tom de voz mais ameaçador que conseguia fazer, ele dirigiu-se ao visitante. - Quem é você e o que quer com o mestre?   
  
O homem riu, balançando a cabeça. - Calma, não vim fazer nada de errado! Sou... um amigo. - Isaac relaxou um pouco, mas a hesitação na última frase nos deixava ainda com algumas suspeitas. - Ele está?   
  
Isaac e eu trocamos um rápido olhar, decidindo o que fazer. - Não, - eu disse, - o mestre foi ao vilarejo. Mas não demora.   
  
O viajante resmungou um rápido "hm", concordando com a cabeça. Olhou ao redor, ponderando se esperava ou não. - Se importam se eu ficar dentro de casa? Não estou acostumado com toda essa neve...   
  
Mais uma vez eu e Isaac nos entreolhamos. Que fazer? Era arriscado deixar que um completo estranho entrasse em nossa casa num momento em que ela se encontrava tão desprotegida. No entanto, eu preferia não acabar com o bom humor daquele homem; poderia ser bastante perigoso. Com um curto aceno de cabeça, meu amigo concordou, e disse com o olhar que eu fizesse as honras da casa - e ficasse de vigia.   
  
Gesticulei para que o visitante me seguisse, enquanto Isaac recolhia a madeira e ia para os fundos da casa. Abri a porta e o rapaz entrou, olhando ao redor.   
  
Sentou-se numa cadeira, apoiando a mochila no chão. Era uma bolsa bastante pesada e grande; o suficiente para caber dentro dela algo do tamanho da caixa da armadura de Aquário, que o mestre guardava em seu quarto. No entanto, aquele que a trazia não demonstrava sinais de cansaço. Ele abriu a mochila, e pude ver um brilho dourado embaixo de uma pequena caixa embrulhada em tecido. Mas o rapaz tirou a caixa da mochila e fechou-a rapidamente, impedindo que eu visse o restante do conteúdo da bolsa.   
  
Pousou o embrulho sobre a mesa, desfazendo o nó que prendia o tecido. Dentro havia seis frutas avermelhadas com pequenas "coroas"; ele inspecionou cada uma delas, e escolheu a de aparência mais madura para jogar de uma mão à outra.   
  
Me aproximei, cauteloso, mas a curiosidade era mais forte do que eu. - O que é isso?   
  
- Isso? - Ele disse, estendendo a mão com a fruta. - Romã. Tem muito lá de onde eu venho.   
  
Demorei um pouco para entender o nome da fruta. Meu grego ainda era bastante ruim. - De onde você vem?   
  
- Grécia - sorriu. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Aquilo explicava a pronúcia perfeita. E aquele homem realmente combinava com os deuses e heróis de quem meu mestre falava todos os dias. - Você e seu amigo são russos?   
  
Sacudi a cabeça. - O Isaac é da Finlândia.   
  
- Hm, - ele grunhiu, - frio também.   
  
- Mestre disse que a Grécia é bem quente.   
  
- É sim, bastante. Especialmente nessa época do ano. Mas a brisa que vem do mar é fresca, alivia o calor. - Havia uma leve nostalgia nos olhos dele ao falar de sua terra, nostalgia essa que eu já havia reparado nos olhos do mestre quando ele falava de sua França. Me senti feliz por estar na minha terra natal, mas curioso para conhecer aqueles lugares que traziam tão boas lembranças aos outros.   
  
O rapaz continuava brincando com a fruta, resmungando algo sobre o governo russo ser uma bagunça e querer confiscar meia dúzia de romãs. Até que cansou de brincar e calou-se. Então, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, segurou a fruta entre as mãos e estendeu-a em minha direção. - Quer?   
  
Abri a mão para que ele me entregasse, mas ele deu uma risada. - Não, você tem que pegar. - Disse, movendo os braços levemente.   
  
Sorri; era um desafio. Respirei fundo e fiz uma rápida tentativa de puxar a fruta, para testar a força que ele estava aplicando. Obviamente, não tive sucesso. Tentei soltar os dedos dele um a um, mas era inútil; não pude mover nem o mindinho. Era como se a romã estivesse envolta por mãos de ferro.   
  
- Já vai desistir? - Ele riu. O deboche dele foi um incentivo para que eu continuasse tentando. O que fiz de todas as formas, até o ponto de perder a paciência e começar a experimentar métodos pouco leais - chutar a canela, fazer cócegas no sovaco, até morder os dedos dele (nesse ponto ele me afastou com o pé, dizendo que "dente não valia").   
  
Minha chance de ouro, que eu sabiamente aproveitei, surgiu quando mestre Camus abriu a porta da casa. O visitante virou-se na direção dele, baixando a guarda por um breve segundo, o suficiente para eu conseguir - com muito esforço - afastar os dedos dele. Levantei a romã, vitorioso; só depois repararia que, mesmo com toda a força feita sobre ela, a fruta continuava intacta.   
  
- Devia ter avisado que estava vindo - o mestre resmungou, com seu habitual não-humor, enquanto largava a sacola com mantimentos sobre o pequeno armário de cozinha. O outro não parecia se importar com isso, continuando a sorrir.   
  
- Quis fazer uma surpresa. - Ele respondeu, levantando-se.   
  
- Sei, - mestre Camus continuou, - só espero que o Mestre tenha dado permissão para você fazer essa surpresa.   
  
Pela primeira vez, o estranho ficou sério. - Ele mesmo me enviou. Quer saber como andam as coisas por aqui.   
  
E pela primeira vez, meu mestre parecia magoado. - Estão bem, como você pode ver. - Cruzou os braços. - Se veio só para isso, missão cumprida.   
  
O outro voltou a sorrir, pegando outra fruta da caixa e mostrando para mestre Camus.   
  
- Romãs?...   
  
- Estão maduras, é bom comer logo. - O visitante respondeu, jogando a fruta que segurava para ele. - Achei que você quisesse deixar algumas na frente do espelho, que nem daquela vez. Lembra?   
  
Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas pelo olhar de cumplicidade de meu mestre e seu amigo, aquela havia sido uma piada que só os dois compreenderiam. Levei ainda algum tempo olhando de um para outro, até que o mestre dirigiu a palavra a mim.   
  
- Hyoga, onde está Isaac? - Ele perguntou em russo.   
  
- Lá fora - respondi. Ele olhou para mim, esperando que eu complementasse a resposta. - Uh, cortando lenha.   
  
Ele nem precisou ordenar que eu fosse fazer o mesmo. Já tinha percebido que estava sobrando naquela sala. Disse um tímido "tchau" para o rapaz grego, que sorriu e acenou em resposta, e saí.   
  
Já estava no meio da neve quando me lembrei de um detalhe extremamente estúpido de minha parte. Tinha esquecido de perguntar o nome dele! Ainda virei para trás, pensando em voltar, mas a porta estava fechada. Decidi deixar pra lá e ir ajudar Isaac com a lenha. Especialmente porque entendi, quase sem querer, o que ele disse para o mestre.   
  
Romã, no espelho, é amor.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Se alguém vier me falar do til, eu mato. XD LOL!   
Como surgiu essa historieta? Bom, tudo começou quando eu imaginei, muito por alto, uma situação em que o Milo fosse visitar o Camus na Sibéria na época em que o Hyoga e o Isaac eram pixotinhos. Era só mais uma bobagem sem nexo na minha cabeça... até que eu conheci a história de "Milo de Croton", um grande lutador da Grécia antiga... bom, não vou contar de novo a lenda toda, porque tá tudo explicadinho no blog e no flog (links no meu profile, por favor). A cena do Milo segurando a romã entre as mãos saiu daí. Pronto, eu já tinha uma razão de ser para aquela idéia bestinha do começo. E aí saiu, em uma única manhã, isso aqui.   
Curtinho, mas fofo.   
(Vale mencionar que hoje faço dois meses de namoro. !oma et, ôM) 


End file.
